


send us to perfect places

by illusionofmyself



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confessions, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, pynch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-01-16 09:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illusionofmyself/pseuds/illusionofmyself
Summary: “Do you want to go for a drive?” The offer is less of a question and more of a plea.“It’s one in the morning, Lynch.”“And?”Adam stands up. “My one condition is no speeding.”The other boy’s knife-sharp grin almost glows in the dark. He starts to regret his decision, but it’s too late to back out now.orIn which Ronan takes Adam on a late night drive, glances are stolen, and a secret is shared.





	1. Ch. 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Perfect Places by Lorde. I wrote this at 3:46 AM in a daze. It’ll be a short one, but I’m going to break it into short chapters. Enjoy!

“Parrish, what the fuck?”

Sitting in the dark “kitchen” of Monmouth Manufacturing on the counter at one in the morning, Adam was not expecting to see anyone, much less one very bedraggled Ronan Lynch.

“I couldn’t sleep.”

“And that’s why you came here?” his voice is low to avoid waking Ganesy sleeping nearby. The deep rumble of it makes butterflies perform acrobatics in Adam’s stomach. He was not about to add that to the growing list of things Ronan does to his body.

He shrugs. He doesn’t even know if Ronan can see the motion.

“Do you want to go for a drive?” The offer is less of a question and more of a plea.

“It’s one in the morning, Lynch.”

“And?”

Adam stands up. “My one condition is no speeding.”

The other boy’s knife-sharp grin almost glows in the dark. He starts to regret his decision, but it’s too late to back out now.


	2. Ch. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m bored so here.

The BMW is quiet as they roll out of the driveway of Monmouth. The night has a fragile feeling to it, and even Ronan didn’t want to break it. He didn’t know why he had asked Adam to go on a drive. He didn’t know why he did a lot of things when Adam Parrish was involved.

Well, he did, but he didn’t want to think about it. So instead, he drove.

“Something on my face, Parrish?” he had been staring at him for a good three minutes already. He looks away, the hint of a blush noticeable in the streetlights they were breezing by. He would walk barefoot on broken glass for that blush.

“I thought I saw your ego for a moment.”

He rolls his eyes. “You can say you were admiring the view. I know it’s wonderful.”

“In your dreams.”

If only he knew what was in those dreams.

His grip on the steering wheel tightens at the thought. Hands and lips roaming places they could only go in Ronan’s mind, bodies moving against each other and pure feeling soaring through him. He pushes the thoughts away. It would require way too much explanation if he got a boner at that very moment.

He stops the car in the middle of the road and looks at Adam.

“What-“

“Shut up. Let me talk.”

He complies.

“I-“ he rubs at the back of his head, his nerves jumping at what he wanted to do. “I uh... I just need to tell you that...” the words stop in his throat. ‘I just need to tell you that I’m gay.’ ‘I just need to tell you that I like guys.’ ‘I just need to tell you that I like this dude and I think it might be something like love.’

‘I think I might love you.’

“It’s okay, Lynch. I don’t bite.” his joke doesn’t do much to ease either of them.

“Parrish I...”

Adam reaches out and puts a hand (those beautiful fucking hands) over Ronan’s. His gaze softened, letting him know it’s alright to say what he wants to say.

Ronan licks his lips nervously, and can almost swear he sees Adam’s eyes dart down to them and stay for just a moment too long. The air becomes electric. Ronan doesn’t think as he moves, just lets his body do what it wants to.


	3. Ch. 3

In his dreams, kissing Adam Parrish was hungry and fierce and _taking, taking, taking_. It left him empty and aching for more.

But this wasn’t his dreams.

In reality, kissing Adam Parrish was soft and gentle and _opening, opening, opening_. It left him feeling alive in ways that racing, dreaming, and Gansey’s mad hunt for his dead Welsh king could never.

it was everything like falling in love with Adam from afar and nothing like it at all.

It felt like hours had passed but it might have been minutes or seconds or entire millennia. Ronan’s perception of time was pliable and sweet from the kiss.

Adam pulls Ronan closer to him, and he gladly follows. His hands slip under ronan’s t-shirt, but stay near the hem.

Ronan swears those hands will be the death of him.

They break away, cheeks flushed and taking in air almost as greedily as they took in each other.

“Oh.” Adam’s voice is distant, and it cracks at the end.

“Oh.”

“What did you want to tell me?” he has the nerve to actually look inquisitive after that.

“You’re a fucking moron.”

The grin that comes from Adam in response has Ronan praying to every saint he’s ever known that he doesn’t have to burn down the world to see it again, but he knew he would if he had to.

He always would for Adam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIN
> 
> hope y’all enjoyed. if you want to chit chat (who even am i jesus fuck) you can find me @illusionofmyself on tumblr


	4. Ch. 4

In his dreams, kissing Adam Parrish was hungry and fierce and _taking, taking, taking_. It left him empty and aching for more.

 

But this wasn’t his dreams.

 

In reality, kissing Adam Parrish was soft and gentle and _opening, opening, opening_. It left him feeling alive in ways that racing, dreaming, and Gansey’s mad hunt for his dead Welsh king could never.

 

it was everything like falling in love with Adam from afar and nothing like it at all.

 

It felt like hours had passed but it might have been minutes or seconds or entire millennia. Ronan’s perception of time was pliable and sweet from the kiss.

 

Adam pulls Ronan closer to him, and he gladly follows. His hands slip under ronan’s t-shirt, but stay near the hem.

 

Ronan swears those hands will be the death of him.

 

They break away, cheeks flushed and taking in air almost as greedily as they took in each other.

 

“Oh.” Adam’s voice is distant, and it cracks at the end.

 

“Oh.”

 

“What did you want to tell me?” he has the nerve to actually look inquisitive after that.

 

“You’re a fucking moron.”

 

The grin that comes from Adam in response has Ronan praying to every saint he’s ever known that he doesn’t have to burn down the world to see it again, but he knew he would if he had to. He always would for Adam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIN
> 
> hope y’all enjoyed. if you want to chit chat (who even am i jesus fuck) you can find me @illusionofmyself on tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> Nudge me on tumblr @illusionofmyself (if you want). Stay tuned for more (at some point).


End file.
